


Success Is The Best Feeling In The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Slash, Success/Successful, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve’s restaurant is a success, like in Danny’s dream, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Success Is The Best Feeling In The World:

*Summary: Danny & Steve’s restaurant is a success, like in Danny’s dream, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

The opening was going smoothly, as the restaurant was doing great. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was happy to see it, & be part of it. This was his dream, & he knew that this would happen, as he dreamt it. The Shorter Man knew that they would be doing this for years to come.

The Blond was running the kitchen like a tight ship, Everyone was just doing what they were supposed to do. He was glad that he had his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, right beside working with him.

Steve in the meantime, He was doing his part, He made sure that the customers were taken care of, & happy. He was glad to go into the business with his lover, cause it was the right decision to do it at the right time. The Former Seal knew that his & Danny’s future is secured, & safe.

As soon as it was calm, The Loudmouth Detective went to the Five-O Commander, & they shared a kiss. “Isn’t this great ?”, The Blond asked, & the hunky brunette smiled, & said, “Yes, It is, Success is the best feeling in the world”, & they went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
